ángel de la noche
by exilodnear
Summary: Advertencia: La siguiente historia tiene Contiene contenido sexual descriptivo y no es para la gente menores de edad.


mi angel de la Noche : Tai y Angewomon

Advertencia: La siguiente historia tiene Contiene contenido sexual descriptivo y no es para la gente menores de edad.

Si no quieres leer un lemón que contiene escenas de sexo entre un digimon y un humano, dos en los seres humanos de edad avanzada, o dos digimon, ahora es el momento de dar marcha atrás. Para el resto de ustedes, disfrutar! Como nota, esta historia tiene lugar durante "Break a Leg!" El aire fresco era relajante a sus pulmones. Gatomon, TK y Kari estaban continuando su viaje hacia el gran árbol en la distancia. Fue allí que estaban aparentemente experimentando algunos digiseñales, probablemente de uno de sus amigos Digivices. -Estoy cansado. Vamos a descansar un poco, ¿eh?- se quejó conocimientos tradicionales "los conocimientos tradicionales, tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando con ese árbol en primer lugar," explica Kari, por enésima vez, "Después de eso, usted puede tomar una siesta." Conocimientos tradicionales suspiró. Él realmente quería llegar a este árbol estúpido, encontrar a sus amigos, y luego se van ya. Kari podía sentir esto, y también estaba empezando a ser un poco impaciente. Gatomon miró a los dos de ellos. "Ahora vamos, ustedes dos, Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos para que todos podamos reagruparnos. ¿No sería bueno ver a nuestros amigos de nuevo?" preguntó ella, con la esperanza de despertar algo de determinación. "... Todavía estoy cansado", respondí conocimientos tradicionales Gatomon puso los ojos. Mientras tanto, en otra carretera, Tai y Agumon caminaban hacia el gran árbol, también un poco de mal humor. "Está bien, vamos a ver ..." dijo Tai para sí: "... Bueno! Yo tengo uno. Ejem. Así que este tipo entra en un bar, ¿no? Le pregunta el barman que si ' ll dale de beber si le muestra algo que nunca ha visto antes. Así que saca este hombre de 10 pulgadas y un pequeño piano de .. "" Ya me dijiste que uno y todavía no sabe lo que es un bar, "respondió Agumon, un poco de mal humor. "Bueno me disculpe por tratar de mantener nuestros espíritus para arriba!" dijo Tai, con rabia. Ambos murmuraron para sí mismos el uno del otro mientras seguían caminando. Por último, Tai habló de nuevo. "Lo siento, Agumon." "Eso está bien, Tai," dijo Agumon, "Creo que los dos estamos un derecho poco cansado ahora." "Sí ... yo sólo hubiera gustado ponerse al día con nuestro grupo", coincidió Tai. Después de unos minutos, Tai sacó su pequeño telescopio. "Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí ...", dijo, la explorando la zona, "Un árbol grande, un poco de hierba, más hierba, Kari, TK, Gatomon, más hierba ... Hey! ¡Son ellos! Hey , Kari! KARI ! " gritó Tai. En el telescopio, Kari y sus amigos, que estaba mirando directamente hacia él, llevaron a cabo sus oídos en el dolor. "Umm ... Tai?"Agumon susurró: "Creo que usted está buscando a través de esa cosa hacia atrás." Tai sacó el telescopio hacia abajo y vio que estaban de pie justo en frente de él. "Uh .. je je je .. je ... je," rió Tai, "Umm ... Es bueno verlos a ustedes." "¿QUÉ ? !" gritó Gatomon. "Muy gracioso. Usted hizo su punto", dijo Tai, avergonzado. Kari sonrió. "Estoy contento de ver que ustedes dos se lleven bien! Hola, Agumon, mucho tiempo que no nos vemos." Agumon le guiñó un ojo. Tai, completamente inconsciente, no se dio cuenta ni nada sospechoso. "Así que, ¿verdad chicos encuentran algo abajo de su camino?" preguntó Tai. "No, nada demasiado fuera de lo común", respondió conocimientos tradicionales "Bueno, ya que nuestros caminos se funden aquí, ¿quieres unirte con nosotros?" Tai ofrecido."Bueno, todavía tenemos que encontrar a Patamon, y ..." comenzó conocimientos tradicionales "Estaríamos encantados " Gatomon aceptado, de forma rápida. Los cinco aventureros partieron en su viaje una vez más. Mientras caminaban adelante, charlando, Gatomon comenzó a recibir la sensación de que estaban siendo observados. "Hola chicos, me huelo problemas con una T mayúscula." , dijo entre dientes. De repente, un Guardramon saltó en frente de ellos. Era el mismo que había separado tan oportunamente a Izzy y a Mimi. Se pitó y blooped durante unos segundos, reconoció sus objetivos, y atacó! "Gatomon digievoluciona a Angewomon ...!" Digivolved Gatomon, "¡Fuera de aquí, Guardramon! Flecha Celestial!" Angewomon disparó contra él, convirtiéndolo en digidust."Así se hace, Angewomon!" felicitó Kari. "¡Hah No fue nada," respondió Angewomon. Pronto, la tarde volvió a la noche. Todo el mundo había decidido convertir en la noche. El árbol, ahora estaba mucho más cerca que antes ya se estaba empezando a afectar a la medida que lucharon para dormir. Tai, los conocimientos tradicionales, y Agumon estaban luchando con erecciones embravecidas, tratando de ignorarlos. Kari y Angewomon estaban casi en el dolor de sus propios sentimientos eróticos. Angewomon no podía aguantar por más tiempo. Tenía que conseguir un poco de alivio .Abrió un ojo (que no podía decir, sin embargo, debido a que el casco) y se comprueba para asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba dormido. Cuando se convenció de que todos estaban dormidos, ella se levantó y se alejó. Inmediatamente después de que ella se había ido, Tai despertó. Abrió los ojos y miró, y para asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba dormido. Cuando se convenció de que no lo escucharon, se levantó y se alejó demasiado. Después de que ella estaba a unos 100 metros de distancia, Angewomon estaba seguro que no iban a escucharla. Después de Tai estaba a unos 100 metros de distancia (de espaldas a Angewomon de), estaba seguro de que no le quisieron oír. Ambos sonrieron a su propia inteligencia. "Ellos nunca sospechan nada!" ambos pensaron a sí mismos como que copia de seguridad de uno hacia el otro. Tan pronto como sus espaldas chocaron, "Ahhh !" gritaron al mismo tiempo. Al tratar de respirar, se miraron el uno al otro en estado de shock y la ira. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" preguntó Angewomon. "Me gustaría hacerte la misma pregunta!" respondido Tai, también un poco molesto. "Ahh ... así que ... Usted primero!" , insistió. "Bueno ... yo sólo vine aquí para beber un poco de agua! Eso es todo", dijo Tai, mintiendo entre dientes: "¿Qué hay de ti?" "Uh ... lo mismo," Angewomon mintió espalda. "... ¿Y? ¿No vas a obtener su agua ahora?" preguntó Tai, un poco impaciente a que se marchara. "No me apresures! Voy a buscar cuando quiero. ¿Por qué no vas a volver al campamento, me pondré mi agua, y todos nos podemos ir a dormir", sugirió."¿Por qué tengo que volver al campamento? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Tai, cada vez más y más impaciente. "No voy a ir!" insistido Angewomon. "Pues yo tampoco!" dijo Tai. Ambos se sentaron y se miraron fijamente, con rabia. Ambos estaban tratando de pensar en maneras de deshacerse del otro. De repente, algo golpeó Tai como un saco de patatas. Fue, bajo y he aquí, un pensamiento!"Espera un segundo! Estoy caliente ... con un bebé ... que también es caliente ... ¿Qué diablos es lo que me pasa?" pensó para sí mismo. "Espera un segundo. Estoy caliente, con un niño, que también es caliente. ¿Por qué estoy tratando de deshacerme de él?" aunque Angewomon. "Hmm... ¿Cómo debo conseguir la bola a rodar? (Sin juego de palabras.)" Pensó Tai, "¡Lo sé!" Él la miró."Así que, Angy, ¿te puedo llamar Angy?" , preguntó. "Uh. Claro", ella estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué pasa con ese casco? Quiero decir, ¿cómo se puede ver a través de el?" , preguntó, en busca de algo de qué hablar. "Bueno, es algo así como un espejo de dos vías. Creo que representa la" fe ciega "," ella dijo. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" , preguntó. "Lo dice en el interior de esta cosa", respondió ella. "¿En serio? ¿Puedo ver?" , preguntó. "Bueno ... supongo que sí," ella estuvo de acuerdo. Angewomon tomó su casco alado. Tai la miró a la cara. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Tenía una nariz delicada, ligeramente las mejillas rosadas, pelo de oro largo, y hermosos ojos azules. La mandíbula de Tai se abrió durante unos cinco segundos. Ella le dio su casco. Se lo puso con cuidado sobre su cabeza. Bajó y he aquí, él podía verla a través de la parte delantera del casco. "Hey, yo no veo ninguna escritura," dijo Tai. "Aquí," ella ofreció. Angewomon le dio la vuelta por completo hacia atrás. "Hey! Ahora no puedo ver nada!" gritó Tai. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Angewomon saltó encima de Tai, derribándolo. "¿Qué estás haciendo? gritó Tai pero ella lo hizo callar con un beso profundo y apasionado ella metió su lengua en la boca del niño e iniciaron una frenética lucha por el control del territorio. "... A cabo." Terminaron y se separaron solamente para mirarse fijamente pero angewomon lo besó de nuevo, deslizando el casco. Tai devolvió el beso, su pene ya estaba pidiendo aire. Ella rompió el beso y se quitó el chaleco morado con tiró las gafas y la camisa. Se quitó las botas plumas y guantes. Tai también se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y guantes. Ella llegó por detrás de su cuello y se desabrochó el sostén metalicos, dejando al descubierto sus tetas perfectamente redondas también se desabrocho las correas que tenía en su vientre era realmente hermosa delgada se terminó de quitar el traje sexi que ella siempre llevaba dejando a la vista su vagina sin pelo y minúscula parte inferior. Tai estaba congelado por la sorpresa. De inmediato se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su pene sólido. Ella envolvió sus alas alrededor de él y lo abrazo le dio otro profundo beso. Tai, absorto en el beso, lentamente llevó sus manos alrededor del culo y la atrajo hacia el. Su furioso pene sobresalía de entre sus piernas. Ella lentamente frotó la polla con sus muslos, haciéndole gemir de placer y deseo. Él chupó y lamió sus tetas rígidas. Angewomon amaba la sensación de su lengua áspera contra su piel suave. Ella tiró de él hacia atrás y puso su lengua en su boca. Ella saco el pene de sus piernas y lo agarro con sus manos para masturbarlo. Cada vez más y más desesperada, ella se agachó y empezó a masturbarse también. Puesto que él estaba pensando en darse a sí mismo un trabajo de mano de todos modos, Tai no se opuso. Él deslizó una mano alrededor y comenzó a sondear la vagina apretada. Angewomon gimió y empujó su pecho contra el suyo, sus pezones contra su pecho desnudo por lo que es más erótico para él. Angewomon decidió tomar un poco más las cosas. Se mudó a sí misma hacia su pene y comenzó a lamerlo todo y a chuparlo lentamente y luego rápido le pasaba la lengua alrededor de la cabeza del pene. Tai suspiró y levantó sus caderas para darle un mejor acceso a su pene caliente humeante. Ella deslizó sus manos alrededor de su culo y apretó suavemente mientras besaba y acariciaba su pene. Ella tomó una mano y ahuecó las bolas como ella tomó por completo el pene en su boca todo el camino hasta la empuñadura. Tai estaba en el cielo mientras le chupaba toda la longitud de su miembro. Podía sentir sus testículos se tensan. Estaba a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, Angewomon no quería que esto terminara tan pronto. Ella tomó el pene de su boca y se arrastró de vuelta a él. Ella siguió su camino hasta su vagina goteando estaba justo encima de su boca. No necesitaba ninguna instrucción sobre qué hacer a continuación. Él la agarró del culo y la atrajo hacia su lengua a la espera, su mecedora con placer. Angewomon gimió su nombre como él hizo girar su lengua alrededor de su clítoris. Apretó sus mejillas y exploró su espacio negativo con su músculo él le pasaba su lengua por toda la raja y la penetraba con la lengua la chupaba extraordinariamente. Angewomon apretó los dientes y en segundo s estaba recorriéndole el coño con corriente después de chorros de jugo de oro. Su corrida tai la probada como el azúcar y todavía tenía un diente dulce. Él chupó hasta la última gota de néctar de su vagina. Ella amaba a su lengua, pero ahora quería llevar esto hasta el final, ahora que ella lo tenía todo para sí misma. Ella se movió hacia abajo y coloca su hendidura hinchazón por encima de su pene palpitante. Dejó que los labios apenas se tocan la punta de su polla haciéndole suplicar que le permitiera poner. Dejó una media pulgada de diapositivas, antes de empalar por completo a sí misma en su órgano desesperada. Tai gimió al sentir la contracción por toda su polla caliente. Ella gimió con entusiasmo al sentir como el pene de tai se adentraba en su vagina, el chico lentamente empezó a bombear y a penetrar a la digimon, tai la agarro por los muslos haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda. Angewomon Igualando su ritmo, se encorvó hacia abajo al mismo tiempo para que ambos consiguieran el máximo placer. A medida que su ritmo se aceleró, Tai rodó encima de ella. Se metió en la posición perfecta y comenzó de tiro rápido a follarla en otro mundo. Angewomon disfrutaba y amaba la velocidad y la fuerza de cada golpe. Tai gimió su nombre mientras la acercó más a él. Podía sentir el semen en sus testículos comienzan a hervir y la superficie. Pronto él estaba en el punto de no retorno y su puta se había convertido en un monstruo incontrolable, embistiendo su contra el suelo. Tai apretó los dientes y los ojos la follaba cada vez más rápido podía sentir como las paredes vaginales apretaban su pene él placer era inexplicable parecía que iba a explotar hasta que disparó toda su carga hacia abajo dentro de ella. Angewomon gimió y sintió como Tai la llenaba con su semen. Se quedaron encerrados así durante unos minutos lamiendo y besándose cada pocos minutos. Antes que Angewomon se levantara tai la agarro por los brazos y la tumbo en el suelo luego la volteó poniéndola en cuatro patas ella entendió el mensaje y no opuso resistencia sabía que el chico quería otra sesión de sexo, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le dio luz verde, Tai sin pensarlo dos veces se posiciono detrás de ella y con el pene nuevamente erecto lo puso en la entrada de ella y sin dudarlo la penetro fuertemente ella gimió por la fuerte embestida que le propino el chico del valor pero no se molestó al contrario le encantaba como tai la follaba asi siguieron un buen rato hasta que Tai acabo nuevamente, ella tuvo tres orgasmos más. Después de una hora, ambos decidieron que deben lavarse y volver al campamento Angewomon con una sonrisa le dijo al chico que deberían repetir esto otro dia. Tai fue el primero en terminar no sin antes darle una sonrisa a la digimon de su pequeña hermana, así que se dirigió de vuelta antes que ella. Angewomon lavó el guante que se había vuelto muy sucia del charco de barro que había aterrizado. Ella levantó la vista hacia el brillo dorado de la luna y suspiró. EL FIN Bueno, eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
